


Eviction Notice

by Wechtbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Male Solo, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wechtbang/pseuds/Wechtbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old college Dan needs a place to stay while he finishes school. Thankfully his good friends Arin and Suzy are there to help him out. He lives with the 28 year old couple when he’s evicted. After about a week there, he hears something interesting in the living room. This leads to something Dan never thought he would be a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eviction Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an original concept that I will expand on in the future sooner or later. Dan will be incorporated into the relationship. However I have a plan of making him as almost a glorified play thing. There will definitely be feelings but it'll be slow burn and Dan will likely feel a little used on some of the later chapters.

“You guys are a lifesaver, I’m sorry its such short notice.” Danny said with that big grin, two backpacks slung over his shoulders and a huge box in his lanky arms. His hair was squished down by the goofy red and blue giants hat with the obnoxious pompom on top. His dark curls hung on his shoulders and he tilted his head a little.

“Its no problem Dan, we’re glad to have you.” Suzy answered, helping him carry another box in to the small guest room. They managed to find a futon and a desk for him so it could sort of feel comfortable for him. “This is great, you guys are the best.” He admitted, beaming at them. “Like Suzy said man, no problem at all.” Arin told him, bringing two more boxes in. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you’re in school, we’re happy to have you.”

Dan adjusted well, unpacked and made the room his own, thankful that his friends were there for him. He was only nineteen and trying to go to school and hold down a job had proved to be almost impossible for his easily distracted mind, he exhausted all resources and was served an eviction notice two weeks ago. That’s when Arin took it upon himself to invite the younger man into his home. The twenty eight year old couple opened their home to him, and he was so thankful to them he nearly cried when they told him he could stay.

The college student adjusted easy to the life in his new home, doing homework in the private of his room. He’d even gotten a small part time job just to give him a tad bit of spending money to help out Arin and Suzy. He was happy, his friends were great, and Dan was getting through his classes easier then ever.

Then that night came, Dan lay stretched out on his futon, chewing absently at his thumbnail as he read through the chapter in his sociology book when he heard a soft noise. His head lifted, hat bunched up on the back of his head. There it was again, sounded like crying. He pulled the hat tighter on his head, boxers clinging to his sharp hip bones as he stood and wandered towards the door. Danny pulled it open casually, stepping through and making his way silently down the hallway with his obnoxious size 16 feet.

“Oh fuck~”

Daniel froze, blinking and eyes widening when he heard a muffled gasp come from the living room. Was that? No…it couldn’t be. He shuffled silently towards the corner, peeking his head around it and seeing the alabaster skin of Suzy’s bare back perched half over the couch. Oh fuck it was. He felt his knees get weak at the sight of Suzy’s body bouncing lightly on the couch, one hand on her chest, the other tangled in her dueltone hair.

“Oh god baby.” she whimpered again and the low growl came from behind the couch, Arin’s low voice rumbling through Dan’s core. “Fuck babe you’re so tight.”

Dan’s knees buckled again, a tent pitched in his boxers as he reached down and palmed himself through the cloth. He bites back a moan to keep silent as he strokes himself slowly. He freed himself from the hole in his boxers and stroked firm against his cock, precome spilling across the tip of his cock. He swallowed slowly and looked down before looking back up, catching Suzy arching her back. As she did, he caught sight of her breasts bouncing as Arin bucked up into her.

This was sick, he shouldn’t be jerking off to his two friends having sex in their own living room but he can’t help it. He pushed his hat further down on his brow, pulling back around the corner for a moment to lean against the wall before looking back over. They were still going at it. He was almost there as he fisted his cock, hips thrusting into his hand. His lips parted a little and he widened his eyes before peering back over. He felt his orgasm surge from his stomach into his balls and he looked over to Suzy one last time to push him over the edge.

As he did, Suzy’s gaze turned to look at him with that perfect devilish smile, and winked.

Dan’s entire body bucked and shook as his climax surged through him, gripping the end of his cock to collect his release and keeping it from dripping to the floor as he snapped himself back around the corner. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard, shuffling to his bedroom quickly and silently.

That didn’t just happen.


End file.
